Internet, Cueca y Mortífagos
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: ¡Exclusivo para chilenos! Voldemort quiere celebrar algo y no sabe qué. ¿Qué sucede cuando Draco descubre, mediante el computador de Weasley padre, el 18 de septiembre? ¿Cueca? ¿Empanadas? ¿Asado? Pero al estilo Mortifago, por supuesto.


_**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K._

**_Notas prelectura:_**

_-Esta es una de las estupideces más tontas que tal vez lean en sus vidas. _

_-Recomendable sólo para Chilenos, a menos que alguien sepa de las costumbres chilenas y le pueda causar algo de gracia esto._

_-Tiene cierto grado de conexión con "Una Fiesta Mortifaga", así que quizá deban leer eso para comprender ciertas partes de este oneshot._

_- ¿Por qué lo escribí? Porque me encanta que los Mortifagos celebren cosas. Y la próxima fiesta es Halloween. _

_No tiene ningún fin ofensivo esta historia, es cien por ciento original y... bueno, disfruten._

* * *

**INTERNET, CUECA Y MORTÍGAGOS**

* * *

¡Mierda! No podía creer la maldita mala suerte que tenía que tener… ¿Por qué él, que había evadido su mirada durante toda la cena? ¿Por qué no escogió a Bellatrix, que estaba realmente ansiosa por hacer lo que fuera por él? ¡Se notaba a leguas que quería eso, ya que no había parado de dar saltitos en la silla con aspecto de cordero degollado! No podía salir su padre, o el maldito mugroso de Greyback, ¡tenía que ser él! ¿Por qué su madre no lo había mandado a Hogwarts? ¡Prefería eso mil veces! Pero ya hace diecisiete días que había comenzado el séptimo año, y entrar ahora, escapando de su deber, no iba a conseguir nada. Tendría que ser el maldito bufón de Lord Voldemort, alias Señor de las Tinieblas, y no tenía otro camino.

Sí, bufón de ése señor, todo porque en septiembre no hay nada que celebrar. Falta un mes completo para Halloween (su fecha favorita, porque allí es cuando mandó al otro barrio a los padres del Cuatrojos), otro mes más para el Día de los Inocentes, y otro mes completo para Navidad y Año Nuevo (fechas completamente horrorosas). Pero para Halloween falta demasiado, y necesitaba entretenerse ahora. Por eso, hace media hora atrás, en la hora de la cena, ocurrió lo siguiente…

_Los cuchillos y tenedores resonaban con ansiedad. Para Narcissa y Lucius, aquella ansiedad, era por la suciedad que había dejado Nagini en la alfombra. La ansiedad de Bellatrix era por la constante mano de su Amo sobre Nagini. Para Greyback la ansiedad recaía en lo sabrosa que se veía Nagini. Rodolphus estaba envidioso por los perfectos rectángulos de la piel de Nagini, con los que se podría hacer muchas carteras. Colagusano temía ser devorado por Nagini. Draco, por su parte, Draco pensaba que Nagini le había restado toda la atención que antes le reservaban a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella era más linda? ¡Claro que no! Entonces, ¿por qué nadie le tomaba en cuenta? En el fondo, toda la ansiedad expelida por todos se centraba en la serpiente de Lord Voldemort. Sí, y Draco se arrepintió de haber deseado la atención de antes._

_De pronto, un agudo carraspeo se oyó desde la cabecera de la mesa. Cada par de ojos que estaba en Nagini, subió unos cuantos centímetros hacia el dueño de ésta. Y, en ese instante, todos le temieron: había ansiedad también en la cara del Señor Tenebroso._

― _¡Amo! ¡Oh! ¿Qué le sucede? ― Saltó la tía loca de Draco, Bellatrix, como si le hubiesen pegado una patada en el culo._

― _Me aburro ―contestó él con sequedad._

_Todos pusieron los ojos como plato y se miraron entre ellos._

― _¿Quiere que…?_

― _No quiero nada de ti, Bella. Quiero… una fiesta._

― _¿Una fiesta? ―chilló Narcissa, recordando cierta vez de Año Nuevo en que celebraron en su casa y terminó casi destruida, con un montón de gente herida por los sádicos concursos que crearon con Lucius._

― _Una fiesta, sí._

― _¿Y de dónde sacaremos una fiesta, Señor? ―indagó Lucius con ese aire agrandado, como si fuera algo completamente inconcebible._

― _¡No sé, idiota! ¡De eso se trata! ―rugió el Mago con los ojos en llamas. Todos retrocedieron con sus sillas. Colagusano se dio un porrazo en el suelo._

― _Amo, si así lo desea, Colagusano puede hacer de bufón para usted… ― comenzó Bella con una sonrisa fanática._

― _¡No quiero bufones, ni menos a Colagusano! ¿Entiendes lo que es una fiesta? ¡FIESTA! _

― _Pero no hay ninguna fiesta por ahora, Señor ―insistió Lucius._

― _Entonces alguien se encargará de buscar una._

_Un grito ahogado general recorrió la mesa._

― _Y esta vez no haré preguntas de quién quiere hacerme ese favor._

_Otro grito ahogado._

― _Lo seleccionaré yo mismo ―un brillo maligno recorrió sus ojos rojos ―, y ahora._

_Los ojos de Colagusano se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué siempre lo seleccionaba a él? ¡Siempre él, todo él! No era su culpa ser feo, gordo, alérgico al agua, ser un traicionero y un imbécil. ¿Por qué nadie lo comprendía?_

―_Y el seleccionado para buscar una fiesta para celebrar, en un máximo de tres días, será…. ―redoble de tambores por parte de Rodolphus con sus grandes manos sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron de horror. ¡Odiaba que golpearan su mesa! ― ¡Silencio! ―bramó Voldemort ―. El seleccionado será…_

_Tum-tum, tum-tum. Draco miraba el techo mientras pensaba qué sería de Goyle y Crabbe por no estar con él. _

― _Draco._

― _¿Draco? ―chilló Colagusano rebosante de alegría._

― _¡Draco! ― exclamó Narcissa, llena de sorpresa._

― _¿Yo qué?_

― _Tú te encargarás de buscar una fiesta para celebrar._

_La cara de Draco se desfiguró. Miró a su madre y a su padre. Lo más normal es que ellos hubiesen dicho: "Por favor, nuestro hijo no, es muy joven para esto". Pero nada. Lucius sonrió satisfecho y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hijo._

― _No hay problema, ¿cierto, Draco?_

Y eso fue lo que pasó a la hora de la cena. Sus padres no lo habían defendido como esperaba, y si no hacía bien lo solicitado, lo más probable es que fuera asesinado o torturado con una buena dosis de Cruciatus. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Se paseó por su habitación de un lado a otro. Necesitaba una idea. Una gran idea. De algo estaba seguro: no había ninguna fiesta nacional celebrable en esos instantes. Estaba claro que necesitaba algo del exterior. Ya. El problema es que no tenía ningún libro en su mansión que no fuera sobre Artes Oscuras. Tenía que buscar la información de alguna manera. ¿Pero dónde? Piensa, Draco, piensa…

Comenzó a pasearse por su habitación de un lado a otro, con las manos atrás y la cabeza gacha.

Una vez escuchó algo sobre información obtenible "fácilmente". ¿Dónde fue? En Hogwarts, por supuesto. Esa persona dijo que, en vacaciones, siempre le gustaba… ¿navegar? Algo así era… "Navegar". ¿Acaso tendría que comprar un barco, zarpar, y allí llegarían los conocimientos? O tal vez esa persona navegando conoció mucha gente que le dio información… Quizá el podría hacer lo mismo… Pero no, no se refería a un barco. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa persona hablaba sobre un aparato… La palabra aparato le recordaba a los muggles. ¡Muggles! ¡Eso era! ¿Quién había hablado sobre un aparato por donde obtenía información fácilmente? ¡Granger! Ella había hablado algo sobre un "puta" algo. ¿Cómo era? No lo recordaba… vamos, vamos, mentalízate.

Cerró los ojos, recordando tal como había visto a Granger ese día: tapada hasta el cuello con la túnica. Y hablaba con Padma Patil. Sí, hablaba con ella y le decía algo de "Yo tengo un… lo que posee algo llamado… y sirve para obtener información fácilmente. Siempre lo hago en el verano". ¿Qué era?

Un con-puta… no, no, Computa… ¿Computaqué?

¡Un computador!

Ya. ¿Y qué más? ¿De qué le servía saber el nombre del aparato si no podía conseguir uno? Para eso tenía que ir al mundo muggle. Y no tenía idea cómo llegar al mundo muggle. Y de sólo decirle a su madre, lo más probable es que le diera un ataque con eso, su padre lo crucificara y Lord Voldemort lo matara. No, no, era muy arriesgado. Tenía que buscar otra manera…

Pensemos: ¿Quién podría tener un computador en casa, aparte de un muggle? Tendría que ser, primero que todo, alguien muy, muy fanático de los objetos muggles. Segundo, tendría que ser alguien muy imbécil. Y, tercero, tendría que trabajar en algo relacionado con eso para tener facilidad en adquirir esos aparatos. ¿Quién era un fanático, imbécil, y trabajaba en algo relacionado con los sistemas muggles?

Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, Granger no hablaba con Padma Patil esa vez… sino que con….

¡Weasley!

Más claro no podía estar: tendría que buscar la manera de ir a la casa de los Weasley y meterse a su computador y utilizar el programa que había mencionado Granger esa vez para adquirir la información.

Bajó hacia el salón, donde estaban todos reunidos, con el mismo aspecto de la cena.

― Y, Draco, ¿has pensado en lo de la fiesta? ―preguntó Voldemort con cierta desesperación en la voz. Nagini siseó con fiereza.

― Este… sí, tengo una súper idea y… Por cierto, papá… ¿dónde viven los Weasley?

― En una pocilga, ya que me lo preguntas…

― No, eso lo sé, pero… ¿dirección?

Narcissa levantó la vista.

― ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Draco?

― Es que me encantaría enviar una maldición a esa "pocilga" y así… bueno, divertirme un poco.

― Creo que viven en una colina… St. Ottery Catchpole… Mm… Creo que "La Madriguera" se llama el lugar exacto. Procura mandar la maldición en un sobre bien grande, Draco ―contestó Lucius.

― Claro, bueno… Buenas noches.

Y se devolvió corriendo a su cuarto.

Tenía el plan perfecto: saltaría por su ventana, correría hacia las rejas, desaparecería, y aparecería en la Madriguera. Sin embargo, había una tremenda falla: los sortilegios de la casa. ¿Y si decía, mejor, "Accio computador"? Serviría, claro, pero luego lo matarían por haber roto una de las leyes mágicas. O tal vez podría hacer eso, pero desde el límite permitido en el lugar.

Rápidamente cogió su capa, se la colocó, cogió su varita, y saltó por la ventana, cayendo directo a una zarzamora.

― ¡MIERDA!

Se levantó, arañado, y sólo por la ira le resultó aparición el la colina de St. Ottery Catchpole. Hacía bastante frío y estaba bastante oscuro. ¿Dónde se hallaba la casa? No veía ni una mierda. Avanzó un poco hacia adelante, intentando distinguir algo. En vez de distinguir algo, tropezó y cayó, y rodó… rodó y rodó. Y chocó con algo, golpeándose en plena cara. Se levantó con dificultad y miró con lo que había chocado: una verja de madera.

― ¡Lumos! ―exclamó cayendo justo la luz de la varita en un cartel torcido que rezaba "La Madriguera".

La casa estaba a oscuras y silenciosa. ¿Se habrían ido de vacaciones? Bueno, en cualquier caso, si es que estuvieran viviendo allí, no podía entrar a la casa… y tal vez hasta no la podría ver. Apretando los ojos puso la mano en la verja y la empujó, preparado para recibir una sarta de maldiciones. No fue así. Maravillado entró al jardín, yendo directamente hacia la casa.

Pudo investigar la casa sin problema alguno: no estaba tan mal, después de todo. Su padre siempre le había dicho que los Weasley dormían todos en una habitación. Evidentemente no era así. Todos tenían cuarto propio al parecer.

Cuando entró al cuarto de Ginny Weasley decidió entretenerse un poco más y se puso a investigar los cajones para ver si encontraba alguna pantaleta con osos o florcitas; casi le da un ataque al ver que no eran pantaletas ni con ositos ni con florcitas.

― ¡Nunca más, nunca más! ―se juró a sí mismo, evitando a toda costa imaginarse a la Weasley con ese tipo de prendas.

Mejor se dedicaba a la búsqueda del computador si no quería ser torturado por todos.

Tuvo que ir al garaje para encontrarlo. Estaba entre medio de un montón de cosas inservibles, seguramente para ocultarlo. Era obvio que el padre Weasley era un imbécil para todos.

¿Cómo supo que era un computador? Pues porque tenía una pegatina que citaba "Computador" en esa especie de… caja.

― Bien, Draco, ahora estás frente a esta cosa… ¿Cómo se ocupa? Varita, tú serás mi ayudante.

Desenvainó la varita y dio varios golpecitos a la caja. Ésta hizo "chin" y encendió. Draco quedó fascinado: unos cuantos segundos pasaron mostrando una serie de colores fabulosos, hasta llegar a un fondo de un paisaje con un montón de fotos diminutas en la caja.

"Internet Explorer" leyeron sus ojos. Eso era. Internet. ¿Pero cómo lo podía utilizar?

― ¡Hacia Internet! ―exclamó Draco, apuntándole con su varita a la caja. Y funcionó. Por suerte ese fanático había encantado el computador, así que terminó haciendo todo mediante magia.

En un buscador muy famoso, llamado Google, escribió "Fiestas". Le apareció de todo tipo de fiestas… Halloween, de Navidad, las típicas, y… ¿Fiestas _eróticas_?

Miró hacia atrás, como esperando ver a alguien que le estuviera vigilando. Nadie. Con la varita pinchó la frase en la pantalla de la caja y… ¡Pum! En menos de un segundo se abrieron una serie de ventanas con fotografías terribles.

― ¡No, no, no! ¡Vuélvete! ―exclamó, y por suerte el computador obedeció. Todas aquellas imágenes le habían recordado a la ropa interior de la Weasley. ¡OLVÍDATE Y SIGUE CON LA FIESTA!

Y continuó: fiestas… fiestas internacionales. Visitó un montón, pero ninguna se veía tan interesante, ya que la mayoría eran religiosas. Mejor colocó: "fiestas internacionales en septiembre". Y allí es cuando dio con una llamada "18 de Septiembre, Fiestas Patrias Chilenas".

Abrió la puerta del salón de una sola patada. Por suerte todos estaban allí, aún despiertos.

― ¡Ya tengo la fiesta! ¡La tengo, la tengo!

Y, entonces, explicó cada uno de los detalles de la fiesta: que la gente tomaba "chicha", comía empanadas de pino (cebolla y carne), se bailaba cueca, se hacía el rodeo y se jugaban una serie de juegos como el palo encebado y el volantín (una especie de cometa cuadrada).

Cuando acabó todos se largaron a reír. Incluso Colagusano lloraba de la risa. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no era una fiesta?

― Hijo querido, eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho en toda tu vida… ―susurró Narcissa, roja de tanto carcajear ― incluyendo todas las cosas estúpidas que has dicho…

Claro, todos reían. Todos, excepto el Señor de las Tinieblas, que estaba serio, con la vista perdida.

― ¿Dijiste que se celebra al aire libre, Draco? ―indagó con aire solemne.

― Generalmente, Señor.

― ¿Y la casa de los Weasley estaba vacía?

― Vacía, completamente.

― Perfecto. Entonces, no hay nada más que decir: nos vamos a la casa de los Weasley.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―chillaron todos al unísono.

― Lo que oyeron. Nos vamos para allá. Colagusano, preocúpate de citar a los demás Mortífagos. A Snape no, porque lo más probable es que se ponga a pelear con Bella. Bella, tú preocúpate de conseguir un caballo y un toro o vaca. Greyback y Rodolphus, vayan conseguir chicha, carne y carbón. Y no te comas la carne, Greyback. Y ustedes ―señaló a los Malfoy ―vendrán conmigo y habilitarán el patio de los Weasley.

―Al menos no será nuestra casa la arruinada ―suspiró aliviada Narcissa, hacia su marido.

― Prefiero arruinar la mía al estar en la casa de Arthur Weasley ―se quejó él.

Y así partieron, al día siguiente, a las diez de la mañana, cada uno a sus tareas. Cuando los Malfoy llegaron a la casa Weasley pusieron manos a la obra para armar un pequeño rodeo, colocando las mesas afuera y comenzando a cocinar. Draco dio cada una de las instrucciones a su madre para las empanadas. Como Greyback con Rodolphus tardaron con la carne, terminaron haciéndolas sólo de cebolla. Tampoco consiguieron chicha, así que, a cambio de eso, compraron enormes garrafas de vino. Sí pudieron hacer el asado, y Narcissa pudo robar verduras de las plantaciones de los Weasley.

Por otro lado, Lucius y Draco se preocuparon de crear los juegos: palo encebado, trompo, volantín, emboque, el "Quién Dice la Mejor Paya", y el infaltable "Quién Bebe Más Sin Vomitar".

―Pa… papá ―tartamudeó Draco mientras movían las varitas de aquí allá, hechizando cosas.

― ¿Sí, Draco?

― Pues… ¿Es un pecado que yo…mmm… encuentre atractiva a Weasley?

Lucius soltó un rugido.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué tú qué?

Draco se arrodilló.

― Por favor, lo siento, juro que no fue mi intención, todo partió cuando vi la ropa interior diminuta que usa en uno de sus cajones, y luego cuando fui a investigar lo de la fiesta, en el internet se abrieron un montón de páginas con pornografía, juro que…

― ¿Pornografía, dices?

Draco calló y miró a su papá anonadado. A Lucius le brillaban los ojos.

― ¿Esa cosa de las muggles crea pornografía?

― Sí, ¿por qué?

― No por nada, bueno… supongo que Arthur habrá encantado eso para que funciones sólo con la varita, ¿no?

― Claro que… ¿Por qué, papá?

― Por nada, nada… sigue con… espera, voy a decirle algo a Rodolphus, quizá le interese, sí…

Cerca de la una de la tarde comenzaron a llegar los invitados: los Carrow (Alecto llegó con su perro rottweiler), Avery, Crabbe y Goyle con sus respectivas esposas, al igual que Rookwood y Nott. Las cuatro entablaron pelea, como siempre. Dolohov, Macnair (con su fiel hacha), Judson, Rabastan, Gibbon, Selwyn, Rowle y Yaxley llegaron en el grupo de solterones que son y fueron de inmediato hacia las mesas en las que se hallaban el alcohol. ¿O era porque Narcissa estaba acomodando las cosas? ¡Cómo odiaba a los solterones!

― ¡LUCIUS! ―gritó furiosa, hasta que hizo aparecer a su marido.

― ¿Qué queri…?

― Quiero que vigiles a tus amigos, ¡porque no pienso aguantar ningún sólo agarrón!

― No te preocupes, cariño, quizá pueda… mm… sí, espera, ya sé de algo que les calmará un poco.

Draco fue el único que supo la verdad de lo que calmó a esos hombres: el internet. Aunque no precisamente aquello, claro. ¡Qué inteligente eran los muggles! Después de todo, de algo servían sus inventos.

Cuando ya estuvo todo listo (empanadas, asado, ensalada, etc.), se sentaron todos juntos como hermanos en una larga mesa estilo Té Club donde se pusieron a comer como cerdos. No avanzaron mucho, claro, porque justo cuando todos se llevaban el primer trozo de carne a la boca, apareció Snape, muy furibundo porque Colagusano le había contado que iban a realizar una fiesta sin él, y se fue directo a pelear con Bellatrix, tal como lo hacía siempre. Ambos se disputaron los asientos a los lados del Señor Voldy.

Desde el internet colocaron _cueca_ ―no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que decía, por supuesto, pero era bastante pegajosa ― y comieron hasta que no quedó nada.

Luego de descansar un poco decidieron comenzar los juegos. Narcissa dijo unas palabras.

― Buenas tardes a todos los Mortífagos que están aquí reunidos en la fiesta que se le antojó al Señor de las Tinieblas. Damos por comenzado una nueva serie de concursos y juegos, en los que esperamos que se diviertan mucho y participen.

― Si no participan, ya saben las consecuencias ―agregó Voldemort.

Partieron con un concurso de volantines: como nunca comprendieron bien de qué trataba, terminaron enredándose entre todos con el hilo. Por suerte no era hilo curado. Luego continuaron con el tropo, el cual se convirtió en un elemento de guerra: se dividieron en dos grupos, tumbaron las mesas, se escondieron tras ellas y se agarraron a trompazos. Algo parecido ocurrió con el emboque. Respecto al famoso palo encebado, las mujeres fueron las más ansiosas, pero ninguna pudo llegar hasta el tercer metro y sacar la manzana que estaba arriba, para ser la ganadora.

― Colagusano lo puede hacer, ¿a que sí? ―saltó Bella con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

― Yo… no… soy muy gordo, yo no…

― Haz lo que dice, Colagusano ―advirtió Voldemort.

― Bueno, claro, aquí voy…

Maravillosamente pudo escalar hasta los tres metros y sacar la manzana. Pero eso fue porque no tenía idea que Bella le estaba ayudando: cuando llegó la hora de descender deslizándose por él, aparecieron en él clavos pinchudos que lo dejaron agujereado y rasgados. Todos rieron de muy buena gana.

En el concurso de "Quién Bebe Más Sin Vomitar" ganó, como siempre, Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus. Era el más joven, el más atractivo, y el más extremo: se corría el rumor de que había fumado e inyectado un montón de drogas muggles, sin sumar la cantidad de variados bebidas alcohólicas que tomaba.

― Ahora continuamos con las payas ―anunció Narcissa cuando terminó ese concurso ―. ¿Alguien tiene una?

― ¿Qué es una paya?

―Sí, ¿qué es?

― Sí, dinos.

― Draco lo sabe, ¿qué es, hijo?

Draco sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo, había previsto eso.

― Es una rima ―contestó volviendo a guardar el papel.

― ¿Una rima? ¿Cualquier tipo de rima?

― Esperen ―sacó el papel ― son varias rimas juntas y tratan de cualquier tema ―contestó, guardando otra vez el papel.

― Bueno, bueno, yo parto con una ―se ofreció milagrosamente el Lord ―. Aquí va:

_Me gusta ser malo, porque ser malo es bueno_

_Pero cuando veo a un imbécil como Harry o como Albus_

_¡Más me gusta ser malo!_

_Me gusta ser malo, porque ser malo es distinto señor_

_Porque me sale del alma _

_Porque me sale desde niño_

_Y porque me gustaría matar a mi enemigo_

Todos aplaudieron maravillados, y nadie se atrevió a superar a su amo, porque lo más probable es que fueran asesinados por eso. Por tanto, la mayoría de las siguientes payas fueron rimas como "Ayer pasé por tu casa/ Me tiraste un muggle/ Yo te agarré a chuchadas/ y tú me tiraste otro muggle".

Cerca de las seis de la tarde todavía quedaba sol, pero todos estaban ya extremadamente borrachos. No obstante, quedaba el último detalle: bailar el pie de cueca.

― ¿Y cómo diablos se baila un pie de cueca?

Draco sacó su famoso papel. También había previsto eso.

― Con las manos y con los pies ―contestó finalmente.

― Ya, pero ¿cuáles son los pasos?

― El paseo, el ocho o el círculo, la media luna, el cepillado, el zapateo, y el encuentro final. Hay que tener un pañuelo.

Con algo de esfuerzo se colocaron de acuerdo para bailar, pero lo hicieron al fin. Como había muy pocas mujeres, algunos tuvieron que bailar con hombres, pero lo extraño fue que ninguno de los solteros se peleó a Narcissa. ¿Qué había hecho Lucius que maravillosamente surtió efecto en ellos? Ojalá no hubiese sido algo demasiado malo.

Draco, del internet también encontró una de las canciones más famosas de cueca en versión Mágica, y fue la que bailaron al final.

_En el colegio de Hogwarts comadre Morgan_

_Le hechizaron el sapito al guatón Longbottom_

_Le hechizaron el sapito al guatón Longbottom_

_Por ser un imbécil comadre Morgan_

_Mataron el sapito del guatón Longbottom_

Cuando terminaron de bailar decidieron comenzar a ordenar. Por supuesto, las pobres mujeres tuvieron que hacerlo porque, de un momento a otro, todos los hombres desaparecieron, y cuando reaparecieron para abandonar el lugar, todos tenían la misma cara de felicidad.

Por otro lado, el perro rottweiler de Alecto desapareció ―Greyback se lo comió ya que fue el único que se abstuvo a la carne cocida ―, Bella y Snape terminaron en un duelo de cebollazos y unos cuantos acabaron vomitando en las plantas. Pero, en resumen, la fiesta fue todo un éxito y la Mansión Malfoy no sufrió ningún daño.

― Que inteligente es nuestro hijo, después de todo. Pensé que jamás podría pensar más ―confesó Narcissa, orgullosa, mientras se acostaba en la cama, ya en la noche, mientras Lucius se lavaba los dientes ― Tal vez debamos darle un premio porque… ¡Lucius! ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

Lucius corrió hacia ella y saltó encima de la cama.

― Mejor no preguntes. Hoy aprendí un montón de cosas nuevas.

**oOo**

_En La Madriguera_

― Nunca más vuelvo a abandonar mi casa, Arthur. No soporto la vida con Muriel. Es mejor asegurarnos acá y regresar a nuestros sortilegios. Tuvimos suerte de que la casa no fuera destruida mientras no estábamos.

― Por supuesto, por supuesto, querida. ¿No crees que el ambiente está algo raro? La cocina está pasada a cebolla, como si alguien hubiese cocinado. Y a carne, el jardín huele a carne.

― Imaginación tuya, Arthur, nadie puede haber entrado acá. Iré ver a las gallinas.

Las gallinas estaban sanas y salvas, por cierto. No obstante, una luz proveniente del garaje llamó su atención. Al parecer Arthur tenía razón: alguien había entrado a la casa. Con la varita en alto entró al garaje y fue hasta la fuente que provocaba esa extraña luz. Como estaba algo ciega tuvo que acercarse un poco, porque vio algo que era bastante… imposible. No, no era imposible. Era un aparato muggle, de eso no cabía duda, pero aquello mostraba cosas que con Arthur no hacía desde que se había embarazado de Ginny.

― ¡ARTHUR WEASLEY! ―gritó furiosa. Arthur estuvo en menos de cinco segundos.

― ¿Qué sucede, Molly?

― Primera vez que te felicitaré por traer algo muggle a casa ―señaló la pantalla. Arthur se aproximó a ella, impresionado.

Y tal como lo hicieron los Malfoy, se lanzaron a la pasión de la noche.

* * *

**_Dejen sus comentarios :). Si quieren agarrarme a maldiciones, háganlo xD._**

_**FJ.**_


End file.
